In the related art, as one type of a component mounting device which mounts a component on an object, there is a component mounting machine which mounts, for example, an electronic component on a circuit board. As the component mounting machine, there is a component mounting machine which sucks an electronic component by a mounting nozzle of a mounting head, and then, moves the mounting head to above a camera device, captures an image of a suction state, and detects a shift of a suction position from image data captured in an image. The component mounting machine corrects the detected shift of the suction position and mounts the electronic component at a mounting position of the circuit board.
Further, in this type of component mounting machine, there is a component mounting machine which captures an image of a mounting nozzle holding an electronic component, performs imaging while moving the mounting head without stopping (for example, PTL 1 or the like). The imaging that is performed during the movement of the mounting head (hereinafter, there is a case where it is referred to as “imaging during movement”) is referred to as On-The-Fly imaging, Fly Vision, or the like. In the component mounting machine disclosed in PTL 1, in a case where a distance from a supply position of an electronic component of a feeder to an imaging position of a camera device (in the literature, a component recognition unit) is longer than a preparation distance required to accelerate a mounting head to a certain speed, imaging is carried out while accelerating the mounting head to above the camera device and then moving the mounting head as it is without temporarily stopping it at an imaging start position.